Now & Forever
by Sorano101
Summary: When Sprx and Nova are left behind from a mission, havoc strikes, making fears become reality, and letting darkness overcome the light. Survival is one thing, and sticking together is another... SprxNova
1. Feelings

A/N Here is a fan fiction made especially for those Sprx-77/Nova fans! This is in a third-person point of view.

**Feelings**

Its midnight in Shuggazoom City. Everyone, big and small, is sleeping soundly in their beds. Everything is silent as well in the Super Robot, well, except for Sprx's constant snoring. Sleep was of essence, yet not to one team member-Nova. The rest of the team had gone on a voluntary mission, leaving Sprx and Nova by themselves… alone.

Quietly, she was writing an entry in her old diary. Nova sighed before she looked over what she wrote:

"_Dear Diary,_

_Sprx is such a pervert! He always tries to hit on me, more now than usual. I could smash him to bits for doing and saying stuff like that to me… but, I don't. I would typically tackle him or something to make him stop making those gushy comments of his, but lately, I surprisingly let it slide. I mean, what's up with me? Sprx even asked me that. I'll just shrug it off nowadays. Weird or what? …Is it just me, or am I harboring more feelings for the guy? Although, his intentions are harmless, I can't help but feel that we share more than just a not-so-good friendship, you know? I-I've never felt this way before. I'm just… confused. I know Sprx has a crush on me, but do I share the same feelings? I personally think I don't, but to my enemies they could use it as an advantage against me. I just can't let that happen! A good, strong warrior shouldn't have weaknesses that show, not matter what! I have to, I guess, make it seem I've never changed; it's just the good ol' butt-kicking Nova here to stay… I hope I'm making the right decision, I mean, could these feelings help me become stronger? Could there be a way to use unexplained feelings against your enemies? Is it even possible? I kind of doubt it. I can't let stubborn confusion get in my way._

_Love,_

_ Nova"_

The golden monkey couldn't help but remember those awkward moments between her and Sprx after reading her diary entry. Her mind especially reflected on the event that happened only a few hours ago:

Flashback

_Nova was sitting in her bubble chair in the main corridor, lost in thought. She couldn't help to think about, well, something she didn't really understand. With her chin sitting on the palm of her hand, she stared out one of the multiple round-windows. _

_"Hey babe, what's up?" asked the bright-red colored monkey, smiling cheesily at her, standing by her chair, staring at her with a signature "Otto" grin plastered on his face._

_Nova sat up, looked at him for a moment, and then settled in her current position, sighing softly to herself, hardly noticing that Sprx had called her "babe"._

_Sprx blinked a few times confused that she didn't just flatten him into a pancake for calling her that again. He then smiled deviously, and decided to inflict sweet-talk upon her._

_"So, gorgeous, what's the plan for today? I was thinking a walk on the beach; or to watch the sunset together or something like that… So… what do you say, sweet-cheeks?"_

_Nova only stared at him, with a blank expression, before standing up walking by him and out the door, just like that. Sprx, however, was left there to gape._

End Flashback

Sighing a confused sigh, she closed her diary slowly, pushing the thought of Sprx away, and turned off the light.

A/N Boring chapter I know. There's more exciting chapters to come. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME NOW! Please R&R.


	2. Kidnapped!

A/N Okay, here's the next chapter!

**Beastfire:** Thanks, and I'll read your fan fiction! Knowing you, it'll be good!

**Kidnapped!**

A yawn escaped from Sprx's lips, as he groggily flipped the covers off of him. He, then slowly made his way to the main corridor. As he shot down the pipe from Fist Rocket 3, he expected Nova to bite his head off for what he did last night.

As he came to a stop at the bottom, he sighed before stepping out. One thought crossed his mind when he looked around. _'Where's Nova?'_

Sprx scratched his head in disbelief. "Never knew Nova would sleep in later than me…" he thought out loud, before he shrugged the thought away, and walked to the kitchen. "Maybe I can make her breakfast for messin' with her yesterday…"

He anticipated Nova to walk in a few minutes later, but she didn't. A good hour passed, before he started to get anxious. Sighing, her murmured, "Guess I gotta go see what's up…" Sprx quickly stepped into the yellow tubes' opening, the air pressure shooting him up, then down to Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. The bright red monkey hesitantly walked up to her steel door.

Knock, knock… "Hey Nova, you up yet? Your burnin' daylight!" he shouted, "I made ya' breakfast, so get your pretty little butt down to the kitchen!"

Sprx waited for a few moments for a response… but nothing was heard or said. He knocked again, impatiently. "Nova! C'mon, this isn't funny! …Nova?" Anxiety then turned to nervousness and worry.

The monkey shifted his weight from one foot to another, before decided to invade Nova's privacy. Sprx pressed the red button, the heavy metal door sliding open with ease. He grimaced, closing his coal black eyes, knowing Nova would show no mercy if he raided her time alone… yet, all was mellow and calm.

He kept his eyes shut tightly, saying, "Nova, I'm not lookin' so stop playin' around!" No answer. Sprx hesitantly opened one eye, looking around. "Nova? Nova!"

She was gone, and Sprx could not believe his eyes. "Wha-? Where the heck are you, Nova!" he shouted, frantically trying to find her. Sprx got on his hands and knees, looking under her desk, her bead, everywhere, only to find nothing.

Much to his surprise and horror, Sprx looked up, to see trickles of crimson running down the wall, small puddles of it on the floor, and on top of her unmade bed. Gasping, he shook his head in denial. "No! Nova can't be gone!" he shouted, tracing the blood to the broken window, where claw marks could be found. "No!"

Tears stung his eyes as he ran to the window, and looking out and around. Nothing. He looked down at his hands, seeing they were now cut and bloody from the broken glass, but he ignored it. "Something happened, and I'm gonna find out what!" he shouted, clenching his fists tightly.

"Muahahahaha… Muahahahahaha!" came an eerie and creepy laugh, from somewhere.

"Huh? Who's there! Show yourself!" said Sprx his voice hysterical in fright and sick with worry.

Suddenly, Sprx's wish was answered, as one of Skeleton King's robots popped up out of nowhere hovering right by the broken window, his face shown up upon the screen, laughing evilly again.

"What have you done with Nova, bonehead!" screeched the red monkey, his eyes full of rage, despite the tears.

"Nova? Your little girlfriend is right here," said Skeleton King coolly, stepping aside, the screen zooming in to reveal Nova's limp figure, covered in blood, sparks visibly could be shown, chains hooked to her arms and legs, "She put up quite a fight, yet it wasn't good enough."

"What have you done to her?" he shouted, trying to hold back the thought that Nova has… passed on… He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her move, although the moment seemed painful and useless. "Let. Her. Go." he murmured threateningly.

"Let her go? Dear monkey, I have not finished with her yet…" he replied, his face smeared with a crooked grin, "You'll have to come and rescue her yourself…"

"No kiddin' I will!" he shouted, lunging at the robot with a full force attack.

Skeleton King only laughed again, the robot dodging him with ease. "It's no use, your little friend here is finished!" The robot then disappeared without a trance, Skeleton King's laugh still echoing in Sprx's head.

He breathed heavily, shaking with rage and agonize. "I will save her, I swear I will…"

A/N Ha, ha! The cliffhanger! R& R!


	3. Plans

A/N Thank you to all my loyal reviews ! This chapter will be longer hopefully. Enjoy!

**Plans**

"Uh… Huh? Wh-where am I?" murmured Nova, lifting her head only a few inches before she grimaced, letting her head fall back down to the cold floor. She tried to sit up, but fatigue overcame her, as well as excruciating pain.

Suddenly, a merciless laugh, overpowered the silence, and footsteps were heard, walking slowly across the ground. "Who's there?" she called out, trying to stand, and this time, Nova was able to get to her feet using the dark, slimy walls for balance.

"Dearest Nova, don't you remember what happened only a few mere hours ago?" asked the eerily rough voice.

Nova gasped as her memory suddenly came back to her, hitting her hard as a bullet to the head. "You…" she growled, rage building.

"Go ahead and let your fury loose, my apprentice… It will only be to my own advantage…" said the voice, suddenly coming into view. Skeleton King…

"Apprentice, ha! As if I would ever work by your side!" she spat, her voice big to make up for her exhaustion and multiple wounds.

"Such a large voice for such a puny little pest… I'm afraid you have no choice, dearest Nova. You see, my loyal assistant has a new toy that you will surely be attached to. Mandarin, please escort our guest to her quarters… where you can begin your experiment."

All of a sudden, a pair of large, over-powering arms roughly grasped her upper arms. The strong grip upon her wounds made Nova gasp, making her an even easier prey.

"Mandarin, you're going to pay, I swear…" she threatened, the last thing she heard was Skeleton King's cruel laughter before she drifted into unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------

After the encounter with Skeleton King, her instantly whisked himself off to Fist Rocket 3. He vigorously started and disconnected it from the robot, flying in the direction of Nova's weak signal.

"Please, don't give up on me Nova, I'm comin' to rescue you!" he murmured to himself, a small trickle of sweat rolling down the side of his face, as the rocket took off into deep space.

----------------------------------------------

Nova's pink eyes fluttered open. She tired to move like before, but something rather than her pain held her down. Thick, heavy metal braces were tightly strapped around her four limbs and her tail. Struggling to get loose, Mandarin cackled evilly stepping up beside the golden monkey, smiling his wicked grin upon her.

"Now Nova, we mustn't try to delay the operation shall we?" he alleged, his signature crooked grin spreading even wider across his face.

"Operation? What are you up to this time Mandarin? Going to destroy me as you and Skeleton King have been planning, I'm expecting?" she muttered, staring daggers up at him.

"No, sweet Nova, we have much bigger plans for you." he said, staring the same way at her, taunting her.

"Then what in the world are you going to do?" she asked again, this time a spark of agitation filled her tone of voice.

Since you seem to be no threat from now one, I shall explain this carefully to you…" began Mandarin, his malicious smirk gone, "We have been examining you carefully, and you seem to be the most emotional and best warrior of the team, correct?"

Nova kept staring at him, her expression fierce and stubborn.

"Correct, well then Skeleton King ordered me to create such a plan to use you… against the rest of your dear friends, including the boy."

Nova's jaw dropped, literally, at this. "Don't. You. Even. Dare." she warned, her tone low and hostile.

Mandarin sneered at this. "You need not to know more, dear Nova. I bid you farewell… to your old self anyway…" he snickered, his twisted grin returning, as a bizarre-looking helmet was crudely place upon the golden monkey's head. "Good-night…" he whispered mockingly, as a strong bolt of electricity shocked her, sending her into a subconscious dimension yet again…

A/N Another cliffhanger! Muahahahaha! R&R please!


	4. Experimentation

A/N Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy!

**Beastfire- **Thanks, and Ivy, don't worry, this fanfci is all about Sprx and Nova, not trying to torture and torment you. He, he, although it would be fun…

**Burning Fantasy**- You'll find out what happens, my friend, in these next couple of chapters! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

**Super-nova-101**- Do not fret! Cliffhangers will continue to happen evil grin. Anyway, glad you like my story so far! 

**Astral Firefly**- backs away slowly …Sprx, don't worry, as in all stories there is so how a sweet and happy ending! I hope…

Anyway, on with the story!

**Experimentation**

"C'mon you dumb machine, hurry up!" muttered an extremely worried Sprx, beads of sweat rolling down his face. _'I swear I'll get there in time Nova… I swear it with my life…'_ he thought, pulling down a lever labeled: "_Rocket Boosters_", suddenly sending Fist Rocket 3 into hyper mode.

Suddenly, Nova's signal became stronger, a blinking sound becoming faster and faster as he approached her location. "Gotcha'…" he murmured, wiping the sweat from his face, as he approached the Citadel of Bone. "I knew Bonehead was the one responsible…" Sprx growled, slowly the jet to a slower speed, just enough to land softly upon the enormous ship.

Shortly after landing, Sprx jumped out, scanning the area for any of Skeleton King's formless. They were none in range. Believing he was in the all clear, he searched around on his hands and knees for a weak spot in the roof of the fortress.

"Ah ha!" he cried in triumph as he knocked his hand against a certain spot, hearing a hollow echo. Using his giant magnets, he blasted a hole through the rocky terrain, and jumped in.

It was dark and wet inside the stronghold, like a cave you would find underground. Sprx immediately turned on a flashlight, blinking at what he saw in front of him… a giant army of formless… "Wonderful…" he groaned, before shouting, "Gyro Roll!" He plowed over several formless, only to be surrounded again. The bright red monkey on a mission was hopelessly outnumbered.

"Let me go you wack-jobs! I'm on a rescue mission! Did you hear? I said, let me go!" he screeched, squirming in their grasp as three of the larger formless grasped him tightly, dragging him to meet with their master. "Nova!"

---------------------------------------------------

Her shocking pinks eyes flickered, the golden monkey's vision blurred and unsettled. "Wh-what happened?" Nova murmured, bringing her hand up to hold her head only to realize there was a large helmet-like object with tubes and wires coming out it, sitting there. Her eyes widened, understanding suddenly, her orbs darting around, simply to see Mandarin observing a screen and pressing things on a control panel.

"What in Shuggazoom are you doing to me?" she screeched angrily, Mandarin turning towards her, sneering.

"That is none of your concern, for now…" he said, his sneer turning into a wicked grin. He turned his back to her, tapping on a large red button that signaled for a robotic arm to reach down to Nova's level, a small red, flashing device in its grasp.

"Whatever that is, I don't want anything to do with it!" she shouted, squirming, ignoring the deep gashed on her small frame, trying to pry herself loose. Without prevail, Mandarin scoffed at the gold monkey, with agitation.

"I grow tired by your futile attempts to free yourself, dearest Nova," muttered Mandarin flatly, "That is why this serum should settle your restless spirit." As he said this, the bulky primate instantaneously hit another key.

A fizzling sound came from the mess of machinery above Nova's head, a light green liquid running down the tubes and into the helmet on top of Nova's head. "What is this stuff?" she shouted, grimacing as she felt the liquid run throughout her body.

"Numbing fluid. It should be in effect shortly…" he stated, smirking at her surprisingly anxious expression, "Do not worry, dear Nova, it shall all be over soon…"

Nova suddenly felt light-headed, as if someone dropped a brick on her head. Her already limp body began to shake slightly, and then went limp again. Her head grew heavy as she felt back against the cold metal operating table. Nova's vision blurred, as she thought, _'It's all over isn't it?'_

She couldn't move. The serum had now reached its full effect upon her. Breathing now became difficult; slowly her breathing became short and raspy. _'Just finish me now… As if anyone would care…'_

All she heard now was Mandarin's constant whispers and the sound of the robotic arm attaching the blinking gadget on the back of her neck. Nova knew something, that included her, was about to happen. Questions filled her mind; _"Why haven't they destroyed me?", "What is my purpose to be kept alive?", "What is going on?"_

Knowing none of the answers, her mind drifted from listening to the robotics, Mandarin, all of that, and thought of someone… someone she has thought of recently… _'Sprx where are you?'_

A/N He, he! Another cliffhanger! I know, I'm just so mean for doing that to all of you. Oh well. Stay tuned for another installment of "Now & Forever" chapter 5! And don't forget to R&R!


	5. Possession

A/N Alright guys, I'm sorry for the long, long wait! Homework, school, you know the drill: _'Spend all you time in school and doing homework instead of typing up stories on the computer'_ I know! Well, the cliff-hangers will still be present for the next few chapters! The reason? One word. Fun.

**Burning Fantasy**- Well, the answer is that the rest of the team went on another mission, where they planned to have one monkey stay behind. Nova was awkwardly chosen to protect Shuggazoom, when Sprx voluntarily stayed with her. Sprx couldn't hear the fight, because… well, he's all the way up in Fist Rocket 3, when Novas' in Foot Cruiser Crusher 6. It's a little confusing I know. Anyways, thank your for reading my fanfic!

**Super-nova-101**- Awww… thanks! I feel so loved-literally! More evil cliffies are on the way, don't worry!

**Astral Firefly**- Don't worry Sparky, your questions will be answered soon; I hope… Anyhow, enjoy the latest installment!

**Beastfire**- You bet torturing Ivy and leaving people on the edge of their seats is fun! I totally agree with you!

**FireNovaLover**- He he… I see that you must like sugar… A lot… Anyways, thank you for the reviews!

Thank your for the reviews everybody! You make me feel so special! Not really, but you get my drift!

**Ch 4: Possession**

_'The Citadel of Bone seemed looks like it got larger… and creeper.'_ Sprx pondered this thought to ease his worry and nervousness about Nova as the formless led him down a dark corridor, apparently to Skeleton King's quarters. _'Nova, please be okay…'_

The dark passageway suddenly started to glow an eerie green color, as if a green lantern's beams were being lit upon the walls. Apparently, the ways did not contain such a light; only radioactive slime, oozing down the ways.

Sprx was going to comment this, but his arm was roughly yanked before he was even able to muster a word. He was literally dragged into an extremely large room, almost as big as a stadium for a sport event, alit by that same green oozing substance.

"What is Shuggazoom is goin' on here?" he asked to no one in particular. He was answered by an evil cackle, it echoing throughout the room.

"Dear monkey, you have yet to find out what is in store for you…" said the all-too-familiar low, rough voice.

"Skeleton King!" he shouted, "What'd you do with Nova?" More laughter came from the living skeleton, sitting tall in his throne made from bone. "Answer me!"

"Why don't you see for yourself…" Skeleton King answered calmly, pointing his staff towards a quite large sliding door to the side of the room. The strange crystal or whatever it is glowed red, redder than Sprx's fur, and the door slowly slid open. There stood the golden monkey, her eyes a deep crimson with a blank expression, dried blood stained her paler-than-usual fur, her wounds ugly and neglected.

"N-nova" Sprx chocked out, then exactly launching himself at her in glee. The red monkey hugged her happily, squeezing her tightly. She didn't return his embrace. In fact, Nova didn't move at all. "Nova?" he asked, worry overtaking him again, "W-what's wrong?"

"Attack." murmured Skeleton King, so quietly that only Nova could hear. She instantly obeyed his command, her hands changing into the giant fists, lifting her right one above her head, positioned to strike.

Sprx looked up, feeling her body suddenly swift. The blood in his body ran cold as he saw her ready to hit him with much force. "Nova…" he murmured, before Nova struck and he slammed against the wall.

For several moments, he laid there motionless, until the red body suddenly shuddered, as he slowly rose to his feet. "Nova snap out of it!" he shouted meekly, still recovering from the shock of her massive blow, "What's wrong?"

Nova just stared at him cruelly, eyes as red as blood, not making another move to finish him, but only saying, "Nothing is wrong. I am only my true self." Her voice was merged with Skeleton King's making Sprx step back in astonishment. " I will finish you now…"

Nova ran at the red monkey, deadly fists sheathed. Sprx didn't react, as if he let her hit him without hesitation. 'I can't fight her, I just can't' Sprx thought, letting Nova punch and kick him repeatedly, without objection. He knew she was possessed.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Nova slowly arose, her surprisingly feather-light body easily stood. She rubbed her head, groaning. "What happened?" she mumbled, not realizing tat she was… floating._

_It suddenly hit her. "I'm floating, but how? I can't meditate like Antauri can… Wait a second…" Nova's eyes grew large as she realized her body was transparent. "What's going on?"_

_Pitch blackness surrounded her, as if she was caught in an ominous cloud of black fog. "Where am I? Why am I floating? Why can I see through my body?" Questions like that went through her head constantly, Nova suddenly feeling a pang of panic._

_"Wait, I might be passed out or something, so I'm only… my subconscious speaking?" she tried to explain to herself, once again peering at one of her see-through hands. "This… is really weird…"_

_Suddenly, a blurry picture of Sprx popped up, and she saw… herself hurting Sprx, without holding back. Nova gasped, stumbling back. "No… No. No! Sprx!" she shouted, tears threatening to fall._

--------------------------------------------------------

Sprx just laid there, breathing heavily, hugging himself to hopefully reduce the pain. "Nova…" he whispered weakly, staring up at her looming figure. "Don't, stop. I know you're strong enough to fight Skeleton King's control over you!"

Nova's unusually red eyes stared down at him, blankly. She then lifted both her fists to finish the red monkey once and for all.

"No, please, Nova…" he murmured, beginning to shield himself.

Nova's eyes suddenly flickered pink. "Sprx…" said her original voice, it soft and pleading. Sprx looked up quickly, a flicker of hope appearing in his coal black eyes.

"Nova…"

I-I can't control it…" her normal voice whispered, a bead of sweat rolling down her face, obviously losing the fight to keep control over.

All of a sudden, an electrical surge pulsing visibly through her body, Nova's excruciating scream filling the room. She fell to the floor, her body steaming from the massive amount of heat from the shock.

"Nova!" shouted Sprx, forgetting his sore, tender limbs to help her. He ran over to her fallen figure, kneeling down next to her.

He was about to touch her hand, when her head unexpectedly moved, revealing the red eyes. She grinned evilly, as she flipped back away from him, landing in a fighting stance.

Skeleton King laughed maliciously, standing up from his throne. "You can never win nova now belongs with me. I will never let her return to doing good again, knowing how much I enjoy seeing your pain and suffering…" he stated cruelly.

Sprx clenched his fists, his magnets suddenly appearing. "That's what you think!" he shouting, lunging himself at Skeleton King, in the air shouting, "Magna Tingler Blast!" sending his electrical attack straight at the skeletal menace.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N Ha ha! Another cliff-hanger for all my loyal readers! Don't forget to R&R, although you hate me for this cliffy!


	6. Mercy

A/N Another chapter! HOORAY! Thank you, friends, for reviewing:

**Fireflygirl2**- Thank you and I am touched, sincerely touched, that I am your inspiration!

**Burning Fantasy**- I know, aren't I just a saint? He, he… Thanks for reviewing once again, my friend!

**Beastfire**- Ivy, I believe I have set up an appointment to torture you, in say… a week? He, he, lol! Thank you, once again!

**Super-nova-101**- Thank you SO much, and my problem with cliffies you ask? Well, let's just say, I love seeing people on the edge of their seats! Lol! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Astral Firefly**- Answers will be explained soon enough! Thank you for the compliments!

Any who, I hope y'all will enjoy this here chapter! I know, cheesy Texan accent.

**Ch. 6 Mercy**

Sprx knew the truth. The whole truth. As he sat there on the cold ground her knew Nova wasn't forever gone, just… possessed against her own will. Her spirit still lived. He would stop at nothing to allow her to feel free again, nothing, not even Skeleton King, Mandarin, and all his Formless could stop him at this rate.

Sprx felt a burning sensation in his chest. His heart ached dearly, for his companion was suffering and he couldn't think of a way to stop it. He blamed himself for Nova's agony. How much he longed to release her from Skeleton King's control couldn't be weighed, for it was too heavy to bear.

One final thought crossed his mind in the long moments he just sat there, awaiting his dying moment: he couldn't let Nova's possessed body kill him. He had to fight her, no matter what it cost. Letting himself pass on wasn't an opinion anymore.

"Enough stalling!" shouted Skeleton King, growing impatient, "It is time to meet your doom, monkey, and rid you of your pesky life. Finish him!" His command came sharply, as well as Nova's attack.

She ran toward him, fists sheathed and ready to slaughter him. Sprx stood, as f awaiting his death with open arms. Of course, that wasn't his plan. Instead he swiftly moved aside, moments before the golden monkey reached him.

He allowed her to be stunned, but it did not last long, as Sprx expected. He dodged most attacks, except for a few, doing the same process over and over again. He grew tired and his moments soon be came sluggish and weakened. The red monkey breathed heavy and tried to remain on his feet.

"Finish him, I commanded, not child's play!" barked the Skeleton King, growing annoyed that Sprx wasn't already dead.

"Yes, my master." replied Nova's mixed voice, stopping, her cold red eyes staring down at Sprx. She raised her fists once again…

-------------------------------------------

_"No!" screamed the sub-conscious Nova, feeling powerless to stop his friend from being destroyed. Tears were now falling from her transparent pink eyes. "I can't let Skeleton King control me anymore!"_

_Nova began to try and reach her inner self, for a more powerful force from within. As Antauri put it, to meditate. She quickly got into a sitting position, and began to turn over in her mind. Concentrating, she did not realize how effective it was…_

-------------------------------------------

Possessed Nova raised her fists once again. Sprx looked up, a flicker of defeat appeared in his eyes. He knew he could not win, not against Nova without hurting her. If he would fight back, it would most definitely be a fight to the death.

When he looked up again, he cringed; Nova was about to smash him into tiny bits now. Nova suddenly began to bring down her giant golden fist, ready to obliterate him once and for all, but… she stopped in mid air.

"Huh?" Sprx murmured, almost afraid to look up. When he did, he saw Nova had paused, right before she was about to hit him. Her body trembled uneasily.

"Nova?" he whispered, hoping that the real Nova was behind this.

"Grr… I told you to finish him!" shouted an extremely angry Skeleton King, once again lowering his staff, an electrical shock shooting from it, into Nova. She let out a blood-curdling scream, for the bolt was stronger this time, causing more pain.

Possessed Nova now was nearly powerless. Skeleton King was oblivious to this, for he kept shocking her for a good fifteen seconds at least, before it ceased. Nova stood there for a moment, then fell to her knees, and then to the ground, eyes closed.

Fortunately, the possessed side of Nova was too weak to control Nova's body, but still kept its grip on her.

Sprx quickly ran over to the golden monkey's fallen body, looking at her worriedly, afraid by the small puddle of blood forming around her frail body. He grunted softly, as he lifted her up into a laid back position. Her eyes were still shut.

"Nova… Nova, please, wake up..." he whispered, shaking her gently. Nova slowly opened her eyes, to reveal her natural brilliant bubble-gum pink eyes. "Oh, Nova!" he said, his tone just over a whisper, hugging her protectively.

"Hey, Sprx…" Nova said weakly, smiling at him, but then grimaced from her wounds that have reopened from the shock, "I-I'm so sorry…" Nova closed her eyes from exhaustion and pain.

"Nova?" Sprx choked out, "Nova!" His thoughts became filled with rage. He suddenly looked towards Skeleton King, standing up, Nova still in his arms. "You did this! You're going to pay!" he shouted viciously, salty tears once again stinging his eyes.

He looked down at the unconscious monkey in his arms, staring at her at a moment before he suddenly gasped. A bright red light flickered on and off on the back of Nova's neck. Sprx pulled it off easily, careful not to drop Nova.

"This… is what you used, isn't it? Isn't it! You used this to control her!" he cried viciously, after examining the gadget for barely a moment.

Skeleton King only smiled crookedly. "You can give the credit to my assistant …" he said coldly, motioning towards the door Sprx had come in earlier. A bulky, hideous creature, with a little monkey head, similar to Sprx's, stepped out from the dark corridor.

"Mandarin." growled Sprx, setting Nova tenderly on the ground behind, him then unsheathing his magnets.

The one known as Mandarin only grinned a grin more crooked than Skeleton King's. He faced his master. "May I finish him, my master?" he asked.

"No!" he sharply said in reply, surprising Mandarin by his response, "No… I wish to finish him myself…"

A/N Ha, ha! Another cliff-hanger! Don't hurt me... Please R&R!


	7. Rescue

A/N Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers:

**Fireflygirl2-** Thank you! You made me day, err, I mean week! And your story was really good, I loved it!

**Burning Fantasy-** Well, I actually changed it, I guess. Thank you for reviewing once again, though. But, I promise, things are going to heat up as the battle against Sprx-77 and Skeleton King begins!

**Super-nova-101-** Please… Don't hurt me, or… Or no more fan fiction! More cliff-hangers to come, as usual… Well, possibly.

**Beastfire-** Oh, we're serious about that appointment! Beastfire has even posted ads in the Shuggazoom newspaper! He, he… Well, anyways, enjoy this chapter.

**Astral Butterfly-** Thank you! And, yeah, well, let's just say Sprx is going to have some help making Skeleton King let them go from his clutches.

This will be a shorter chapter for different reasons I don't understand myself.

**Rescue**

Skeleton King stood up, his body towering over the red monkey's small frame. "I will finish these pests easily…" he murmured, his voice still cruel.

Sprx clenched teeth together, readying his magnets for battle. He made sure Nova was alright behind him. An astonished look spread across his face when he saw that she was trying to stand.

"Hey, Sparky…" she said as strongly as she could, and then slowly and painfully stood up. "You don't think you're going to fight Skeleton King without me, huh?" she asked, smiling weakly at him.

"Nova!" he hissed, "You're not going to do anything, you hear?" He turned around quickly, and gently put his left arm under her legs, and his right behind her back, and walked to the back of the large dome-shaped stadium. Nova began to protest

"Sprx! Behind you!" shouted Nova, pointing at something coming their way.

Behind them, Skeleton King was launching himself, his staff, into the air. "I have grown impatient! If you want to be together, you can share the same fate!" he screeched, as he landed dangerously close to the couple. In only a brief second, Sprx blocked Nova with his own body by facing away, and then Skeleton King managed to use his staff to electrocute Sprx, making him drop Nova, as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"No, Sprx!" shouted Nova, struggling to get up, to protect her now fallen friend. She shook his shoulders, trying to wake him. "Please, Sprx, I can't do this alone…" she whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

"You dare stand up to me, monkey? You incompetence will succeed in being you fate!" The skeletal menace sweep his giant staff at Nova, making her fly into the wall, her right side taking the most impact. The force sent her to the ground, unable to feel her right arm and leg. Crimson blood dripped from her wounds, which started to nauseate her.

"You monster!" she cried forgetting the bloody mess her body was becoming, and her robo-fists appearing on only her left arm. She swung wildly at his head, with the use of her jet pack.

Skeleton King smiled crookedly, easily swatting her away, making her go down again, and this time, she couldn't get up.

"Ha, ha, ha! You fool! You thought you could protect him! You can't even protect yourself. I will put you out of your mercy once and for all!" he shouted, raising his staff for one last attack.

Suddenly, a large 'crash' was heard; rumble falling from the ceiling in a clouded chaos.

"What?" screeched Skeleton King, right before a whole assault hit him, a jumble of green, black, and blue flashing before his evil eyes.

Nova was able to lift her head, her eyes widening at what she saw before her. "Chiro…" she murmured weakly, before everything went black.

A/N Not to disappoint reviewers, but the next installment may be the last, counting on how I decide to end it. Anyways, please R&R!


	8. Cure

A/N hey people! Thanks for all the reviews! This is the big chapter with fluff! Exciting, isn't it?

**Ch. 8 Cure**

Sprx-77's POV 

I slowly opened my eyes, only revealing a bright light shining on me. I quickly closed them, shielding myself until I adjusted to the light. I couldn't remember anything, until I heard two familiar voices talking about Nova on the other side of the room.

"…I don't expect her to make it. It's not logical to say to the team that she'll pull through." whispered Gibson to an unusually serious Otto.

'So… we tell them the truth?" Otto replied, his voice solemn.

I instantly shot up, remembering, although I felt a strong pang of pain all over my red body. "What's wrong?" I asked loudly, my voice hoarse.

Gibson and Otto suddenly turned there gaze to me, their expressions both grave and distant.

"What's wrong? What happened? Where is she?" I asked again, my voice heavy with emotion.

"Nova is in the ICU, the intensive care unit, next door." replied Gibson, his tone undecided I guess whether to tell me.

I only stared, unsure on how to react. I knew it wasn't good, whatever the news was.

"She's…" Gibson began, hesitant, "Let's just say she isn't doing as well as we hoped, in other words, Nova-"

"She isn't gonna make it!" shouted Otto, bursting into tears. My eyes were blank. My mind was blank. I didn't want to believe it. My heart felt heavy, and I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

Before Gibson could stop me, I was already out the door, ignoring the spasms of pain. I only thought of what Nova was going through; only her. I blame Skeleton King, but I mostly blame myself for… everything.

I skidded to a stop, right in front of the door labeled, "ICU". I could barely wait for it to slide open, but when it did, my heart literally stopped. There… on the bed, laid Nova. I first thought she was dead, until I saw her chest rise and fall weakly.

I walked up to her, slowly. I noticed the sterile white bed sheets were now covered in a crimson color-blood, and so were the bandages wrapped around most of her body. I gulped, reaching for her hand, without thinking twice. It gripped it tightly, hoping Nova would come to. She didn't. The yellow monkey just laid there motionless, eyes shut, with an oxygen mask over her mouth.

She looked so at peace, forgetting how bad of condition she was in, until, that is, I look at her heart monitor. The pulsations were nearly nothing.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They slowly cascaded down my red fur, dripping onto the bed sheets.

"I'm so sorry, Nova… It's… it's all my fault." I whispered, absent-mindedly touching Nova's face. When I realized I was doing it, however, I wasn't in a hurry to remove it.

I then leaned over, and embraced her gently. I couldn't help it. It just… felt so right to be there… alone with her.

I stayed there for who knows how long until something amazing happened.

"Sprx…" I heard a weak, muffled voice say, "Uh, what are you doing?" I jumped, suddenly, staring at Nova there, laying in bed staring at me, a frail smile spreading across her lips.

"Nova? Oh, Nova!" I shouted, gleefully, "You're okay!" I flung my arms around her, hugging her a little too tightly, causing her to shudder under my grasp. I pulled away, blushing, "Uh… sorry…"

"It's okay…" she replied, trying to sit up, a hurtful expression on her face when she tried to move. I instantly pushed her back onto the bed tenderly. I shook my head, but she obviously didn't care. "I'm fine… really…" she murmured, trying to get up again.

"NO, you're not." I said firmly, pushing her back down. She sighed, looking away.

"Fine, have it your way." she murmured. Things stayed quiet for the next few moments, before Nova quietly said, "Sprx, I'm so sorry."

I was stunned at first, when I heard her say that. I sighed, quietly, before moving around to where I could see Nova's face. To my surprise, I found her face streaked with tears.

"Nova…" I whispered gently, reaching up to wipe her tears away. She tried to blink them away as I touched her face. I then grasped her hands in mine, and slowly pulled her towards me, careful not to hurt her. She didn't protest, either.

"Nova, what happened… was my fault."

"How is it your fault?" she asked, her voice full of emotion, "I'm the one who should be blamed! Look, I was the one who hurt you! I was the one who made you put you life on the line!" Nova stopped there, her eyes widening. "Why did you come to save me if it put your life in danger?" she asked softly, "Why do you care so much?"

I sighed, knowing it would come to that question. I pulled her closer. "It's… complicated." I whispered.

"Yeah, right." she muttered, before cocking an eyebrow at me, "But seriously, answer my question."

Before she could protest, I leaned over a few inches, and whispered softly into her ear, "Because… I love you…"

I could only catch a glimpse of her wide-eyed expression, before I grabbed her upper arms, and pulled her forwards, pressing my lips against hers passionately. I deepened the kiss when I felt her weakly respond by pulling me into a soft embrace.

When we broke apart, I stared at her, and she stared at me. Nova was the color of a cherry, her cheeks bearing a deep fuchsia blush.

When she recovered from shock, she blinked at me, before she burst out in tears. "It's still my fault! I let Skeleton King control me! I LET him!" she cried, looking away, her sobs rough.

I just sat there, my expression nothing less than sincere. I stood up, and said softly, "It wasn't your fault." I kissed her on the cheek sympathetically before I walked out of the room. I didn't want to leave her, when she was in that bad of condition, but she needed time to rest and think. Anyways, I couldn't pull off enough courage to go back in, after I exposed my secret.

A/N this is my first mushy scene, so I apologize if I didn't "do it right" per say. Please R&R! And there WILL be more chapters to come!


End file.
